Don't You Ever Forget
by Alterego13
Summary: Draco gets a little peeved when Hermione acts ashamed of their relationship. ONE SHOT!


Hermione Granger was fuming. She held the Daily Prophet in her shaking hand and stared at the article that greeted her.

**The Dragon Has Finally Found His Flame**

_Rita Skeeter-London. _Draco Malfoy, internationally known as "The Dragon" because of his vicious attitude toward business and his penchant for making unbelievably profitable investments, appears to have finally found his mate. Malfoy, now 23, is considered by most to be a business guru. After the mysterious death of his father, Lucius Malfoy, the only heir to _Malfoy Enterprises_ more than rose to the occasion. Under his direction, _Malfoy Enterprises_ has expanded further than anyone thought possible, with subsidiaries in more than 30 countries globally. Although his keen business sense has never failed him, Malfoy has never been one to settle down with any particular witch. "Draco leads women on," his former girlfriend Pansy Parkinson comments over tea. "He charms them but he never lets them in. Nobody is ever good enough and that is why nobody will ever be able to melt that ice block he calls a heart."

Unfortunately Miss Parkinson, it appears that one witch _is_ good enough, Hermione Granger. It is obvious to this writer that Miss Granger has been formerly linked to other famous wizards. While attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Granger has reportedly been romantically involved with not only Viktor Krum, the internationally famous Bulgarian seeker, but "the Chosen One" Harry Potter. After Hogwarts she also briefly dated Ronald Weasley, Order of Merlin, First Class and famous Auror. Now it appears she has sunk her claws into the likes of Draco Malfoy…

Hermione couldn't read anymore. She threw down the paper and looked up to see Draco sitting at the end of the table watching her annoyed expression. He sat relaxed and unsmiling wearing a suit that was probably way too expensive but made him look absurdly godlike. His legs were stretched out in front of him with his hands intertwined behind his head. It sometimes annoyed Hermione how sexy he could look acting so casual. "How did she find out?"

"I called in an anonymous tip." He stated simply rising from his chair and coming to stand near her and look at the article. "Pansy put in quite a libelous quote in there. Maybe I should sue."

"How could you?" She spat.

"Well that is obviously slander." He pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I mean how could you go to that horrible woman and spill our secret like that."

"First of all this wasn't _our_ secret. It was yours." His jaw was clenched in annoyance and his steel-grey eyes bore into her amber ones.

"I can't believe you, you are so selfish!" She punched him as hard as she could. Her muscles were on fire. Her fists pummeled his chest with her fists. Draco grabbed her wrists tightly and she struggled against him as he leaned closer to her.

"You know I think I should be the one throwing out insults here."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean. Let me go." Hermione struggled against him.

"You're the one who is acting like you are embarrassed about being with me. As if dating Draco Malfoy, who has thousands of women after him and his, extremely large fortune, were something to be ashamed of." Hermione struggled to break free of his grasp.

"Let me go, this instance. Get out!" She insisted.

"No." The intensity in his voice startled her and she momentarily stopped struggling. He dropped her wrists and grabbed her face bringing her lips to his. Hermione could not help but moan at the contact. With every kiss, every touch, Draco sent a flame across her skin. Everything about him was intoxicating. Draco pressed himself closer to her pushing her back so that she was against the table.

"I will not have you treat me this way." He brought his hands to her chest and ripped off her pristine white shit. Buttons scattered across the floor. Hermione was still furious at him but her judgment had become clouded with lust. Draco bent his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth and bit down.

"Oh." Hermione cried. Angry sex with Draco was always the best. The tension and heat that the situation created had Hermione wanting more. Draco ran his hands across her thighs before abruptly yanking her seersucker shorts and sexy panties down to her feet. He shrugged off his suit jacket and roughly lifted her hips onto the table and knelt before. He plunged his finger into her at the exact moment his mouth met her clit. Hermione's pelvis shot into the air but Draco's free hand pressed her to the table. Draco was never second best at anything and sex was no exception. His lips and tongue were incredible. Soon Hermione felt the familiar heat rising through her as she was nearing the point of no return. Obviously, Draco sensed this because he desisted in his ministrations and pulled away. Hermione jerked toward him and whined at the loss of contact. She now understood. He was punishing her for acting ashamed of him.

"You bastard." She raked her nails against his back, unable to conceal her arousal. He smirked at her before burying his head in between her thighs again. Maybe she was wrong; maybe he was just building her up for an even better orgasm. Hermione whimpered at the feel of his lips sliding across her folds. She felt her orgasm building up again and just as she was on the edge he stopped.

"Stop that!" Hermione shrieked.

"What?" Draco asked innocently standing up and beginning to hastily unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie. "Are you telling me that a low life like Draco Malfoy has the ability to make you come?"

"Shut the fuck up and get over here." Hermione grabbed him by his belt and yanked him forward. It did not take her long to rid him of his clothing and then she was back to being clasped to him. Her body was flushed with need as she ground against him begging him to take her.

"Please, Draco." She whispered in his ear. Draco groaned at her plea.

"Look at me." He demanded and forced her to look at him. "You are mine, Hermione." He whispered as he slid into her feeling her shudder against him. "No other man will ever be able to make you feel this way." He thrust into her hard, causing her to moan. Hermione ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair as his fingers gripped her hips roughly lifting her off the table. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him. He wanted her closer and he pulled her against him. His fingers dug into her flesh and Hermione was sure she would have bruises tomorrow but she didn't care. Having sex with Draco was something she wasn't sure she could ever give up. She was hooked, utterly obsessed with him in every way.

He continued to thrust into her eliciting more moans from her lips. She was close to orgasm and he knew it. "No other man will ever make you come this hard." He flicked his finger over her clit. Any second he knew she would climax, he could feel her muscles tightening around him as he continued to move in and out of her. He could hear her breathing coming in short gasps against his chest. "No other man will ever have you. Do you hear me?" She nodded.

"Say it." He looked her straight in the eyes and he knew he had her.

"I'm yours." It terrified her how much she meant it.

"That's right. You're mine and don't you ever forget it." Upon his final words he moved his hand across her clit once more and she exploded.

"Oh, Draco." She mewled. He continued to plunge into her until he felt his balls tightening and he couldn't stop himself as he spent himself inside her.

"I hate you." She whispered coming down from her high. She felt like crying. She hated his control over her. Draco didn't move away at her words. He closed his eyes tightly before opening them again and looking down at her.

"I hate you too." He replied knowing it was what she wanted to hear. It made all of this easier if they could pretend to dislike each other. It was sort of sick, their relationship. They fought constantly and never told each other 'I love you.' But something kept bringing him back. It was supposed to have been a one time thing, a night to satisfy their curiosity but Hermione was a drug to him. Nobody likes to be addicted, to be dependent. They may love the drug, but coming down from the high was never fun. Hermione challenged him in ways no one ever had, she was his intellectual equal. He couldn't ever bring himself to leave her and sure as hell wouldn't have any other man thinking he could have her.

Hermione on the other hand lay underneath him, trying to avoid thinking about what her friends would say when they found out she had fallen in love with their enemy. Not that she would admit that to him or anyone else. "Love" was not a word that she and he had ever brought themselves to say to one another. In her mind there was no possible way that Draco Malfoy could ever love her, or at least say it. That was why she was so taken aback when he spoke again. His voice was slightly muffled against her shoulder as he kissed her skin softly but she knew that she had heard him correctly. "I hate you." He repeated. "But god damn it I love you."

**Not my best work but I hope you still enjoyed it. I just for some reason couldn't get this out of my head so I decided to share.**


End file.
